You make me crazy
by Trixiee Magic
Summary: Blaise likes to play games. But who does he think he is messing with Ginny Weasley, really? If he thinks he play her, he's definately got another thing coming.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley could not believe what she was hearing. 'Did I not break up with your friend, just three hours ago?' she thought, as Seamus asked her with no remorse to go to Hogsmeade with him. Her and Dean had broken up earlier in the morning. She heard Seamus consoling him herself earlier in the common room, but apparently he wasn't to saddened by the couples split.

"Um, Sorry Seamus, "Ginny began, "But I don't really feel like being in a relationship right now." She turned on her heals and didn't feel like waiting for an answer. 'What is going on here lately? It's not like I just all of a sudden started looking different.' She thought and walked out of the portrait into the halls, and into the closest bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror, she same Ginny Weasley as always. Well, not exactly always. She had grown up a lot more, but of course the changes were gradual. Her hair and grown longer and got a deeper more lustrous tint to it. She had a more mature body, she had a nice bust and skinny legs. But she liked her skin the most, her perfectly almost snow white skin with little spots of orange all about.

It was getting late, Ginny realised but decided to wander the halls for a little, no one would say anything to Ginny if she was up past bed anyway, except for maybe Snape. She walked for awhile until she came to any area that was a little more unknown to her then the other parts. It only a small section, consisting of two medium halls connected in the middle by one smaller one of classrooms to where no longer used anymore, for some reason. She knew people came her during the night to meet others in different houses, and generally to take part in some form of unholy activity.

Ginny didn't care to stay her very long. She was getting tired and she had heard this is where Peeves spends most of his free time. She was almost just walking past the last unused classroom when she heard voices come from inside. Now Ginny normal wasn't one to eaves drop, but from the sound of shrill voice sreaming, and the harsh one screaming back she could tell who they were, and was rather curious.

"I don't' understand Draco!" Pansy said, sounding like she was stomping her foot at the same time.

"Pansy, it really is not that difficult, I'm not attracted to you." Draco drawled, obvious annoyed with the girls whining.

"Well, then what kind of girls are you attracted to? Huh? Because really Draco I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me, or are you like everyone else and have the hots for that nasty Weasley girl?" At this point, Ginny was glad to have decided to stick around for this conversation, interested in what Draco's response would be.

"Don't be ridiculous," he snapped "She's a disgusting blood traitor and there's nothing more ugly then that. But you Pansy your nothing special."

Ginny obviously was not expecting some sort of flattering comment out of Malfoy, but really, who the hell does he think he is? She thought angrily. She stood, deciding whether or not to storm in and confront Malfoy, when she heard Pansy yell, "Fine! Fuck you then Draco," and began walking towards the door. Ginny looked around, and changed her mind about what she previously thought, and felt that confronting Malfoy alone in the middle of a hall with an infuriate Pansy was not the best idea.

She ran down the hall and pulled open the closest door, and quickly but quietly pulled it shut behind her. She leaned up against the door with her eyes closed for a moment and sighed. 'What a fucking git,' she thought, grinding her teeth at the thought of what Malfoy said.

"My, my, my, what's got the little Weaslette so worked up?" asked an amused voice from somewhere in the classroom. Ginny's eyes snapped open and she looked around for the source of the voice. It was hard to locate him for a long time. She classroom was dark and filled with books and old wizarding equipment, like broken wands and very old, large cauldrons.

And behind all of that sat Blaise Zabini, with a large book propped up against an old candle holder. "Now, I have a reason for being here. Draco asked me to wait for him while he had to deal with that obsessive bitch. Now what's your excuse?" He seemed genuinely intrigued, he put down his put and folded his hands, waiting.

Ginny's angered flared up again, and because Blaise was the only person around she took it out on him. "well Zabini," She started angrily, "I'll have you know I just happened to have a hard time sleeping and decided to go for a walk. And while innocent old me is walking around what do I happen to over hear? Me being called an ugly nasty blood traitor. Now, I believe that was a little un-fucking-called for, don't you think?"

Blaise laughed, which angered her a little more. "You'll have to excuse my friend Ginerva, he has no manners." Blaise addressing her with her first name, none the less her real first name, not her nickname, through Ginny quite off guard.

She was stunned and didn't know how to respond to him. He smirked, obviously that was his intention. He got up and began making his way through the clutter towards Ginny. She knew she should probably leave. She ran from one Slytherin right to another. Great.

He stopped a few feet away and pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. "And why does that bother you Ginerva? That Draco would say something like that. Do you like him?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Ginny's jaw dropped, "Of course not! But I don't go around saying things about him, no matter how shitty he treats me and my friends." She said in her defence.

He nodded, pushed his chair back, and then stood. "Draco is foolish in many ways. He let's stupid things such as alliance corrupt his vision of beauty."

Ginny took a step back, and looked away. She heard him take a step forward, and another. She felt him grab her wrist and her face started burning. "I think you're very pretty, Ginerva." His voice said softly into her ear.

She turned her head and tried to squirm away. She didn't know what kind of game he was playing but she didn't like it. She felt dizzy. "Blaise…s..stop." She whispered.

"Mhmm… do you really want me to stop Ginny?" He said, playing with her hair, taking a few steps back until she felt her back up against a wall. Now she really was trapped.

She desperately wanted to say yes. Everything told her to say yes, Ginny wasn't even sure of what was going on, or how this happened. He knew he was using her in one of his fucking games. "no."

He started kissing her neck and she bit her lip, his hand started caressing the bottom of her thigh and moving up and up towards her hip. Her legs were getting weak and she was feeling more dizzy, she almost fell but she could feel him supporting her.

"Do you want me to stop now?" He asked as he started kissing down her neck, to her shoulder and back up till her was kissing her ear. Her face felt hot and she started feeling hot between her legs. She shook her heard, "Tell me Ginny, tell me you don't want me to stop."

"Please don't." She said squeezing her eyes shut and holding onto him. He pulled his hand out from underneath her skirt and grazed the outside of her shirt, against her stomach and then he cupped her breast. She grabbed onto his shoulders and gasped.

She couldn't see but she could see him laughing. She almost wanted to cry, why her? Why was he taunting her? He let go and stepped away from her. "If your such an innocent little girl, what are you doing down here with a big bad Slytherin such as myself?" He ask, rather coldly. She knew it, she knew of course all along that it was just a game to him, but she let herself go along with it, so she wouldn't let him win, but she was still stunned and dizzy.

He smirked and walked towards the door. "Why don't you come visit me again Ginerva." And with that, he left.


	2. Chapter 2

To Ginny she felt like last night was a dream, no a nightmare. She walked quietly into The Great hall with a large crowd of people hoping to be unseen. She felt like everyone was staring at her. Blaise wouldn't tell anyone, would he? Of course, he had a reputation, as a playboy, and it wouldn't be hard to believe. But she couldn't imagine Malfoy or any of his other friends approving very much.

She took a seat farther down the table from where she would normally sit, away from Harry and Ron, she had yet to see Hermione. She really didn't have time to think about what happened last night. She just went right back t her dorm and slept… and then took a very long, hot shower this morning. But now, it was all that was on her mind.

'Stupid fucking Zabini…. He was probably just bored waiting for Malfoy. I feel like an idiot.' She thought, dropping her head between her hands. Though almost the entire time, she knew that he obviously didn't like her, it made her feel special. Getting that sort of attention from such a good looking guy.

After awhile she calmed down and realized she made a mistake. And that was a okay, and he clearly hasn't told anyone and either will she. But still, she was starting to feel angry now, for letting him use her, and for him doing it in the first place.

Ginny had no appetite, but knew she should ear or an hour later she would regret it. She put some eggs and toast on her plate, and took a bit out of the toast and began lazily picking away at the eggs, not really eating them but more or less turning them from fried to scrambled.

She heard the chair in front of her pull out and felt someone looking at her. Ginny looked up and saw a very concerned looking Hermione. "Ginny, you look really pale, and sad." She said with a frown, "are you okay?"

Ginny sighed. She couldn't tell Hermione, she'd be disappointed. But maybe she could just get some advice from the girl. "Not really… can we go somewhere else and talk about this?" She asked her.

Hermione nodded and the two of them got up, and walked towards the doors. They didn't know, but someone was watching to see where they went.

"BLAISE!" Draco shouted into his friends ear. He cringed and looked back, "what the bloody hell was that for?" Blaise asked.

"I'd asked you three god damn times to pass me the butter and I had to resort to asking Parkison…." He responded casting the girl a death stare. "And what the hell were you looking at that had you so distracted?"

Blaise shrugged, "Nothing really. I'm not very hungry. I'll catch up with you later." And with that, walked off before he could even listen to Draco protesting, as Pansy immediately took over Blaise's seat. Once out the doors, he caught sight of Ginny's bright hair as she turned a corner with Hermione.

Ginny and Hermione made small talk between each other as they headed into the library. It was just before class so it was a little busy with people rushing to finish last minute assignments, so they went towards the back where the wasn't really anyone around.

Hermione sat down and looked at Ginny, "So what's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned. Ginny sighed and slumped down in the chair next to her.

"I just did something stupid and let some guy use me basically for his personal amusement." She said rather shamefully.

She heard Hermione gasp. "Oh Ginny…. That's awful. But I know you're a smart girl and you obviously regret it, so I won't lecture you…. But I really don't know what to tell you. I think you should confront this person and tell them how they made you feel."

'Oh god…" Ginny though, 'Yeah Zabini would get a real laugh out of that.' But of course she couldn't tell Hermione who this person was. "yeah… your right Hermione I'll say something to him Thanks" Ginny smiled and Hermione returned it.

"Alright, well the bell will ring soon. I'm going to leave for class now, are you coming?" She asked Ginny as she stood.

Ginny shook her head. "No, I'll leave in a few minutes, I just want to double check something on my homework." She offered as an excuse. She just wanted to be alone. Hermione seemed to find this satisfactory, and left after that.

Ginny was really starting to feel like shit about the entire thing, she can't believe she let a boy, a slytherin at that, manipulate her with a few pretty words. Sure Zabini could get away with that with other girls, but not Ginny Weasley, that's for sure. Maybe she should take Hermione's advice.

She took her time standing and walking out in the hall, it was mostly empty, the bell would ring any second. Ginny turned a corner and saw Professor McGonagall, who immediately locked eyes with Ginny, and made her way to her Ginny felt her heart sank, she liked Professor McGonagall but she intimidated Ginny.

"Ginny, good, I've been looking for you. Come with me please" She said turning, and with Ginny trailing behind. She took her into her office and closed the door swiftly behind Ginny, taking her seat behind her desk motioning for Ginny to sit.

"I've been looking over your grades for this term and I'd like to ask you, do you feel bored at all when in your potions class?" She asked, peering over her glasses at her.

This wasn't exactly what Ginny was expecting, but it wasn't a bad thing that's for sure. "oh…well I guess sometimes. I've always been pretty good at potions I guess." She said with a shrug

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Well I was speaking to Professor Snape, and he fells it would be adequate for you to join his sixth year class, that is, if you feel up to it."

Ginny was shocked, she of course felt like she did a satisfactory job when it came to potions, but never that she would be able to go forward a year with her work. She sat and thought about it for a moment before coming out with her answer, "Well, yeah I guess I could give it a try"

"Excellent, "responded professor McGonagall and stood up immediately, "Come, I'll be readjusting your schedule, you'll be taking potions now, first period, let me take you to your class."

Ginny followed professor McGonagall down into the dungeons, rather nervous about coming to a new class. Professor McGonagall opened the door rather quickly, Ginny wished she didn't have to be so dramatic at times. "Ah…. I see our new student is here." Snape said with slight distaste. She wondered if Snape really had said she was doing well….

Professor McGonagall went over and spoke to Snape for a moment he nodded, and she left. "Take a set up in the back, next to Draco." Snape sid before turning back to his lesson.

Malfoy gave her a dirty look, but she wasn't paying attention to his reaction, she was looking at the boy next to him. Blaise turned for a quick second to look at Ginny was she was told to sit next to Draco. He smiled and her and looked straight into her eyes, and then turned away

"Lucky me." Draco said unhappily as she took the seat next to him, try to stay as far away as possible.

Ginny pulled out her notebooks and ignored Malfoy's bitching, she was not really in the mood today.

"So, with only have an hour left I'd like you to make me a simple temporary cloaking potion. Your partners are on the board." He waved his wand, and a list of names appeared on the board along with insturctions Ginny's eyes glanced down the list. _Parvati and Lavender, Neville and Hermione, Daphne and Elizabeth…. Ginny and… Blaise. Oh no _

_Ginny sat silently staring down at the ground as everyone moved around her to get their ingredients ready. She watched Draco get up and move away but Blaise sat still for a moment but got up and left. A few moments later the chair next to her pulled out, and someone dropped a very heavy cauldron filled with ingredients on the desk. "Just because you're alright with filing doesn't mean I am, but if you don't help I wont let you take credit for my work." Blaise said as he sat down._

_Ginny looked at him, angry at first but then let it fade. He was just trying to get to her even more. They worked in silence for sometime until everyone had the majority of everything done. Everyone's looked right, but theirs didn't. It's supposed to have a light green smoke floating off the top, but theirs was a pale pink._

_"Something's wrong…" Ginny said, furrowing her eyebrows while staring at the board, and then back at the potion._

_"well really now." Blaise responded sarcastically, and he just couldn't expect to keep getting away with pushing her buttons like this._

_"Who the hell do you think you are, really?" She snapped, "What the hell is your problem?"_

_Blaise seemed to ignore her for awhile, "I'm not sure what your talking about weasley." He said in a rather irritated tone. _

_Ginny gasped, "Really? This is the game you're going to play?" She asked, infuriated._

_He looked right up at her, "What game?" his voice had little emotion to it, but his stare was intense and Ginny felt heavily uncomfortable under his gaze._

_He wouldn't look away and she couldn't either, but slowly they bother began to notice what was going on in the class, there was a heavy black smoke pouring from Neville's cauldron. "You stupid boy!" snarled Snape rushing over, but disappearing in the blackness before he could get their to do something about it. _

_Ginny watched as Blaise's face disappeared in the black smoke. She took this as her chance to get away from Blaise. She reached around in the blackness and found her bags, and slung them over her shoulder._

_Everyone was making noise everywhere, but the blinding black was making everything deafening as well. She stumbled and fell over a desk, "fuck," Ginny yelled as she felt a warm liquid run down the side of her thigh._

_It was difficult for her to find something to grab onto. She felt a pair of hands grab around her waste from behind and pull her up. "Careful now Ginerva." He whispered into her ear before letting go. Ginny reached around in the darkness, but Blaise was already gone._


End file.
